Hyper Kikyou
by a-man-duh2004
Summary: After killing a demon, somehow the demon's soul got into Kikyou's body, and triggered a feeling that Kikyou had forgotten about. Hyperness, or Happiness, if you prefer. She is vulnerable to Naraku, and InuYasha somehow convinces Kikyou to stay with them.


Hello, this is my first InuYasha fic, please don't hurt me. TT But anyways, this story is Pro-Kikyou, alrighty? Alirghty! I hope everyone likes it! So, yeah ;; 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Hyper Kikyou**

XOXOXOXOX

Kikyou sighed tiredly, but continued to walk. It was raining out, and she was cold. But she kept on walking, showing no hint of being cold. Her Shinidamachuu were no where to be seen.

Kikyou looked down at her hakama pants. She cringed with disgust.

The once red hakama pants were now muddy red.

She sighed, and shrugged it off. Her cold brown eyes inspected their environment. She caught a glimpse of two travelers. She turned her head to get a better look at them. A young man, and a girl.

The man was laughing, and had his arm around the girl's shoulders. He had light brown hair, which was tied back in a medium length ponytail. As much as Kikyou would hate to admit it, he had a beautiful smile. He had strikingly blue eyes. They were filled with happiness and love.

Just like InuYasha's long ago...

The girl smiled shyly, and had her head resting on the man's shoulder. Her long, raven hair fell in her face. Her eyes were hazel, and shone with love, just like the man's. She was deeply in love with the man, and it was obvious. They continued to walk, caught up in each other's love. Occasionally, the man would whisper something to her, which would make her blush and look away.

Kikyou watched the couple intently, admiring the love they held for each other. The girl noticed Kikyou walking past, and smiled and waved. The man looked up, and grinned at her.

Kikyou smiled back at the couple warmly, before they disappeared from her sight.

Her smile faded, and her wandered back into her thoughts.

'InuYasha...'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The InuYasha gang walked peacefully along the road. Except for the fact that InuYasha and Kagome were fighting again.

InuYasha, the half demon, walked beside Kagome. His long silver hair swayed in the wind. His cute little dog ears twitched in the wind. He attempted to ignore the girl, but it was hard when she was screaming in his poor, abused, ears.

Kagome, the girl from the future, stood beside InuYasha. She pushed her raven black hair back, which was getting in her face. Her brown eyes narrowed, as she glared at the hanyou.Her glossed lips were turned into a frown (lipgloss of course!). Shippou, the little fox demon, sat in the basket connected to her bike. He sighed, and continued to lick his lollipop.

Sango rolled her eyes, shifting the Hiraikotsu on her back. Kirara, her pet demon, was perched up on her shoulder, slightly tangled her brown, silky hair.

Miroku grinned misheviously, inching over to Sango.

"InuYasha! Can't we sit down for awhile?" Kagome complained, pulling her bike along. InuYasha glared at her, golden orbs gleaming with annoyance. Miroku and Sango followed behind them, watching them intently.

InuYasha growled. "Why?" He snapped. " You got it easy, with that contraption of your's."

Kagome glared at him, and huffed. " I'm wearing a dress, Stupid!" She said, clenching her fists.

"It never bothered you before!" InuYasha pointed out, smirking at the blush on her face. Kagome gave him a death glare, which made InuYasha inch back slightly.

"Stupid! My legs hurt, and my butt feels like it's going to fall off any second." Kagome screamed angrily.

"Kagome's right, InuYasha. My rear end feels like it's going to fall off too." Sango agreed, unaware that Miroku was right beside her.

"Now, now, InuYasha. Maybe we should rest. After all, we don't want the ladies' rear ends to fall off." Miroku purred.

Slowly, Miroku ran a hand over Sango's butt. Sango yelped in surprise, and glared at him.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled, and hit him with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku yelped in pain and surprise, and hit the ground hard.

"I don't care! You're just going to have to suck it in, Kagome!" InuYasha growled, still arguing with Kagome.

"What! InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome screamed.

WHAM!

Sango and Kagome walked up ahead, boiling mad.

"Men!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"I know!" Sango agreed, growling slightly.

Both men were on the ground in a heap.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha and Miroku, and said, "InuYasha, Sango and I are going to find a place to rest, like it or not!"

InuYasha got his face out of the dirt, and growled.

"Dammit! We're never going to find the Shikon jewels at this rate." InuYasha said angrily. Miroku laughed slightly, and rubbed his cheek.

InuYasha noticed something at the corner of his eye, and turned his head to look at it. It was a flower, a beautiful one. It was a beautiful shade of violet. He picked it up, suddenly interested in it. Miroku noticed this, and was quick to say something.

"Ah, I see that you found a flower. A chinese bellflower, to be exact. I never knew you were a flower picker." Miroku teased. InuYasha ignored him, and his gaze on the flower softened.

'Kikyou...' Was his sudden thought.

XOXOXOXOXO

Well, that's it for now.. oo Please don't hurt me. Anyways, read and review.


End file.
